My Diary On the Oregon Trail
by Derabenu
Summary: Summary inside. Sad/Romantic. DEATH. RRBxPPG. Review! Mostly BrickxBlossom
1. Chapter 1

**This is a ****New Story ****.**

**Rating T: Some swearing, some deaths, and fluff.**

**Inspiration: While I was looking through my old notes during my middle school days, I came across one of my notes that I wrote down in the 8th**** grade and it was about the Oregon Trail, and the Santa Fe. History has always been my favorite subject in school, and I have always wanted to write a story that takes place during the 1800's and has a message to it. I feel that people now need to realize that we learn history because it shows us what great things we can do in the future. Without history, we wouldn't have what we have now.**

**Summary: Blossom's family are not doing well with money, and are afraid that they might lose their house and live on the cold streets. But when her father hears about Oregon giving away land good for crops for a cheap price, he decides to take his family on a long journey down the Oregon Trail. Blossom is very excited and happy that they are going on an adventure, but not everything turns out the way she expected it to be.**

**Important Info: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are ****NOT ****related. Same goes for Brick, Boomer, and Butch. However, Blossom is still related to Professor who will go by John. She has a mother who is Ms. Keane who will go by Sara. **

* * *

**My Diary (On the Oregon Trial.)**

**Chapter One.**

The school bell rang, as all the kids outside playing rushed back into the school house. It was August 5th, the year 1890. Chit-chatter was taking about, and all the kids were still very hyper from playing. They heard the door close, and they instantly became quiet. The teacher walked in, and she took a seat on her chair. She wore on a simple long pink dress, with an apron over it. She had her gray hair, with hints of orange in it, up in a neat bun, and she had glasses. She was well in her late 50's. She had a necklace that had a small key around it.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Jojo." All the kids said in unison.

Mrs. Jojo smiled, and responded sweetly, "Good morning children. Are you all ready for another day of learning?"

Annoyed groans immediately filled the room, as Mrs. Jojo chuckled.

"Now, now children. Settle down, please." she said, as she grabbed her pointer and tapped the chalk board three times. The class settled down, but many hands were raised in the air. "Yes, Emily?" Mrs. Jojo asked.

"What are we going to learn today?" Emily asked.

"I don't really have anything planned right now, but since this is school, we have to learn something right?" Mrs. Jojo asked.

The children nodded their heads in agreement. Mrs. Jojo then smiled, as she opened a drawer from her desk, and reached in. she pulled out a small book with a small lock around it.

"What is that?" one student asked.

"This, is my diary from when I was a young girl. The same age as you." Mrs. Jojo said, as she took the small key from around her necklace, and opened the diary.

She dusted off some of the dust that was on the diary, then she fixed her glasses and looked up at the children.

"Since I don't have anything planned, how about a story?" She asked.

"Yes, please!" all the children responded.

"Alright then." Mrs. Jojo said, as she cleared her throat and began to read her diary to the children. "November 2nd, 1849.…

_Today is my birthday, and the first day I write in you. I just turned 13 and I am waiting for father to come home and tell me 'happy birthday', but he hasn't arrived yet, and it is getting late…._

It was dark out, and a small girl sat on the porch of her home. She had on brown boots, and a simple pink dress with lace. She had her lovely long orange hair down, with a pink ribbon tied in a bow. She had tears on her pink eyes, threatening to escape and stain her rosy cheeks.

She had been waiting on that same porch since the sun came up, and now the moon was out and the stars where shinning. She pressed a small pink book to her chest, as the tears came rushing down. The front door opened, and a woman came out and sat next to the young girl. She had short black hair, and a long white dress with an apron over it.

"Blossom, dear. Its getting cold out, and I don't want you catching a cold." the woman said.

"Why hasn't daddy come back, yet?" Blossom, the young girl, asked. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"He is probably out working late. You know how hard he works just to put food on the table." the woman said.

"But he promised me he would come back early and celebrate my birthday with me." Blossom said, more tears escaping her eyes. "Mommy, do you think he doesn't love me?"

"Don't say such things Blossom! Of course daddy loves you with all his heart." Her mother scolded.

"I'm sorry." Blossom apologized.

"It's alright. Now, go inside and go to sleep already." her Mother said, as she helped Blossom up. She went inside, and closed the door behind her. She climbed the stairs, and went to her room.

It was pink, with a small bed in the corner and a dresser. She had her pink teddy bear sitting on her bed. She quickly changed into her night gown, and climbed into bed. She grabbed her teddy bear, and held it tightly, as she cried her self to sleep.

Her Mother was still outside, as she waited for her husband.

"John, where are you?" She whispered to herself, as one tear ran down her face. She then heard footsteps, and quickly wiped away her tears and stood up. In the distance, a man wearing a white coat walked towards the house. She immediately recognized it as John, her husband.

"John!" She happily cried, as she ran to hug him. He hugged her back, and kissed her cheek.

"Where is Blossom?" John asked.

"She waited outside on the porch all day for you. She just went inside to go to sleep." she said.

"Sara, did she at least get my present?" John asked.

"Yes. She wrote in it today. I think you should go wish her a happy birthday." Sara said.

John nodded, and the two went inside. They climbed the stairs, and Sara went to their room, and John went into Blossom's room. The light shown into the room, showing Blossom already sound asleep. Her cheeks were stained, and he knew she had been crying. He went over to her, and kissed her cheeks.

"Happy Birthday, Blossom sweetie." he said, as he left and closed the door silently behind him.

He walked over to their room, and closed the door behind him. Sara had just finished changing into her night gown.

"Is she asleep?" Sara asked.

"Yes. Sara, I need to talk to you." John said, as he started to change into his sleep wear.

"What is it?" Sara asked, confused.

"I came home late because…. I lost my job." John said, not making eye contact with Sara.

"What do you mean? How could you lose your job, John?" Sara asked.

"I made a mistake, and it cost me. I'm sorry Sara. I'll look for another job tomorrow." John said, as he climbed into bed. Sara did the same.

"Well, we are running low on money, and if we don't pay the next bill…we might lose our house." Sara said.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll find a good paying job soon." John said, and with that they fell asleep.

Blossom woke up to the smell of bacon. She put on her pink dress, and went down stairs. She was happy today, and she had forgotten about yesterday.

"Good morning, mother." Blossom said, as she started to set the table.

"Good morning sweetie. How did you sleep?" her Mother asked. Blossom didn't want to tell her she cried herself to sleep, so she said a little white lie.

"Good. Mother, may I play with my friends today?" Blossom asked.

"Of course. After you wash the dishes, that is." her Mother said.

"Yes, Mother." Blossom said.

Blossom quickly ate, and washed the dishes. She ran up to her room, and put on her pink bow. Then, she grabbed her birthday present from her father, and went outside to go play with her friends. She ran all the way to the church, since it was a Saturday, there was no school.

"Blossom!" A girl shouted. She had on a light blue dress with white boots, her blonde curly hair were tied in two pony tails with blue ribbons. Her eyes were light blue. Blossom heard her, and ran over to her.

"You made it, Blossom! They just started." the girl said, as she pointed to a dance floor.

"Bubbles, where is Buttercup?" Blossom asked.

"She hasn't come yet. She will later though. I love watching the Townsville Couples Dance every year!" Bubbles said, as she watched the couples dance.

"Me too!" Blossom said, as she too watched.

Bubbles noticed the pink small book in her hands, and got curious.

"Blossom, what is that?" Bubbles said, pointing the book.

"Oh, this? It's my birthday present from Father. It's a diary." Blossom said.

"It's very pretty! I have always wanted a diary, but my birthday isn't till next year." Bubbles said, as she giggled. Blossom giggled along with her.

As Bubbles watched the couples dance, Blossom unlocked her diary and started writing a new entry.

_November 3__rd__, 1849.…_

_Today is the day of the annual Townsville Couples Dance! I am here with my best friend, Bubbles. I love watching the couples' dance to the sweet music. I wish that one day I could dance with my lover on that dance floor. _

Blossom quickly put her pen inside her diary, and locked it.

"Hey Blossom, want to go dance with me?" Bubbles asked.

"Well, I have always wanted to dance. Okay." Blossom said.

The two girls went on the dance floor, and giggled as they danced.

"Brick, why don't you go find a pretty young girl to dance with?" A woman asked, as her son sat at one if the tables bored.

"Because, there is no girl here that is my age. Why did we even come here?" Brick asked, clearly annoyed.

His mother gave a frustrated sigh, and left to go dance with his father. He got up from where he was sitting, and began to kick a rock that was on the ground. He didn't like being here. He was traveling with his family, and they had stopped her at Townsville to rest for the weekend before continuing their journey to Oregon Country.

He had no friends here, and he hadn't seen anyone around his age. He was 14, and very mischievous. He had redish-orange hair in a pony tail. He had dark red eyes. He had on a dress shirt that was tucked under his red shorts. He had on regular red shoes.

He continued kicking the rock, until he saw an even bigger rock nearby. An evil grin made its way on his face.

Blossom and Bubbles where having a great time dancing with each other.

"Hey Blossom, did you want to go and see if there is any guy around here?" Bubbles shouted over the music.

"I don't know. You know how I am with boys." Blossom said.

"Don't worry. I'll go with you." Bubbles said.

Blossom thought for a moment, then nodded in agreement. The two stopped dancing, and went in search for a boy about their age.

"How about him?" Bubbles asked. Blossom shook her head. "Him?" Bubbles asked. Blossom shook her head rapidly.

Bubbles continued pointing out boys, until she had pointed out each one and Blossom rejected all of her choices. She sighed.

"Come on! Pick someone!" Bubbles whined. "Maybe he might ask you to dance, and you can write your moment inside your diary!" Bubbles said, excited.

"Hmm… how about h-" Blossom couldn't finish, since she was suddenly hit in the head with a rock.

"Blossom!" Bubbles said, as she caught Blossom before she could hit the ground. She saw who threw the rock. It was a boy, who had busted out laughing. Bubbles was angry, and that was very rare of her.

"Ow.. My head…" Blossom moaned in pain. Bubbles put Blossom on a nearby chair, and stomped over to the boy.

She poked him in the chest, while she scolded him. "You big bully! How would you like it if someone threw a rock at you!" Bubbles said, glaring at the boy.

"Calm down, lady! How would you like it if someone poked you?" Brick said, poking her.

"Stop that!" Bubbles said, getting annoyed.

Blossom rubbed her head, as she got up from the chair, and went over to Bubbles and Brick. She harshly pushed Brick, surprising him.

"Don't hit me ever again. Lets go Bubbles." Blossom said, as she grabbed Bubbles arm and pulled her away. Brick had a smirk, as he watched Blossom walk away.

"Touchy. I like it." Brick said to himself, as he walked away.

"Blossom, let me teach him a lesson! He hit you, and that wasn't right." Bubbles said.

"He isn't worth our time." Blossom said.

"Who isn't worth your time?" A voice said, startling the two.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles said.

"Yup, its me." Buttercup said, as the two hugged.

Buttercup was wearing a green dress. She had short black hair, that had flips at the end. She wore black boots. Her eyes were light green.

"Some bully hit Blossom in the head with a rock!" Bubbles said.

"What?! Who was he!? Let me give him a good butt-whopping!" Buttercup said, cracking her knuckles.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Blossom said, making the two girls stop and look at her as if she was crazy. "Don't worry about it. I have to go home, I'll see you two tomorrow!" Blossom said, as she ran off.

She soon got home, and ran in and shut the door behind her.

"Blossom, is that you?" Her Mother asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, It's me." Blossom said.

"Okay sweetie, just making sure. Clean up your room please, and when your done I need to talk to you." Her mother said.

Blossom was confused with the talk, but obeyed and went up to her room. She got out her diary and began to continue writing in it for today.

_November 3__rd__ 1849..._

_I had such a good day today! I finally danced on the dance floor, but with my best friend Bubbles. So, it doesn't really count. Everything was great until Bubbles wanted to set me up on a blind date, but then I was hit in the head with a rock by some boy. I know it was mean, but… I would have picked him for my blind date. Now, I have to clean my room and then talk with my mother. I wonder what it is about?_

_*Blossom*_

* * *

**I know I had a constant change from Mother to Sara but she will go by both. When John (Professor) is talking to her she will go by Sara. I promise the story will get better, and I wont rush things.**

**Review and tell me if I should continue or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

After I finished cleaning my room, I went down stairs ready to listen to what my Mother had to say. I found her sitting on the couch, as she flipped through the newspaper she had in her hands. I saw some dried tear stains on her cheeks, and I was confused. _Was she crying? If so, why? _I thought.

I took a seat next to her, startling her as she gave a little jump.

"Blossom, you frightened me." She said, as she folded the newspaper back up, and put it on the small table next to the couch.

"Sorry, Mother. I finished cleaning my room, what was it you needed to tell me?" I asked, waiting patiently.

She played with her fingers for a second, and then she began to tell me.

"While you where outside playing with your friends, your father came home for lunch. He told me good news, and bad news. Which would you like to know first?" My Mother asked me, waiting for my answer.

_Good news and bad news? What on earth could it be?_

"Good news, please." I asked.

"We are going on an adventure, and it will be a long one. We are moving to Oregon Country to start a new, and better life. The reason for this is, because im afraid we are running low on money, and we might not be able pay our next bill. The bad news is, it will take a long time to reach Oregon Country, and you will not be able to bring your friends." My Mother said, as she got up and slowly walked away to the kitchen.

She left me on the couch, as I silently cried to myself. I was shocked, surprised, and devastated. How could I possibly leave my _only _friends behind? I couldn't possibly make new friends; it already took me some time to make the friends I have now. Maybe….maybe I can make new friends.

With that, I quickly dried my tears with my arm, and ran up to my room. I grabbed my pink ribbon, and tied it in a cute bow in my hair. I then rushed out of my house, and ran to Bubble's home. When I got there, I knocked on the door.

"Bubbles, get the door!" I heard her mother's muffled scream from inside. I heard footsteps coming towards the door, and then it swung open.

"Blossom, what are you doing here?" Bubbles asked, as she smiled her bubbly smile.

"I need to talk to you, _privately._" I said, emphasizing the last word.

"Oh, okay." Bubbles said, as she stepped out and closed the door behind her. "What is it, Blossom?"

"I'm moving." I said, not wanting to continue as I saw Bubbles face go from happy, to shocked and sad.

"W-Why?" She stuttered out.

"We don't have enough money to pay our next bill. Well, that's what my Mother told me. I don't want to move, but I don't have a choice." I said, looking at the ground, as if it suddenly got interesting.

"You cant leave me here, alone Blossom!" Bubbles cried.

"What do you mean? You have Buttercup, I have no one." I said.

"Buttercup came by earlier, she is leaving to! So I will be alone.." Bubbles said, sad.

"She is?" I asked, having a little hope.

"Yes. The same is happening to her family too. Now I will be all alone." Bubbles cried, as tears came down her angelic face.

"Don't cry Bubbles. I'm sure you can make new friends." I said, as I comforted Bubbles.

"You think so?" Bubbles asked, as she sniffled.

"I know so." I said, smiling at her.

She sniffled, as she wiped her tears away. She smiled, and gave me a hug.

"I'll sure miss you, Blossom." Bubbles said.

"Me, too." I said, as I parted from the hug, and waved good-bye.

That was the last time I was ever going to see Bubbles, my best friend.

_The Next Morning…_

_November 4, 1849_

_Today is the day that I officially leave Townsville. The small town I have been living in since I was born. It holds lots of memories, and all of those memories will stay here. Yesterday, my Mother told me we were going on an adventure. I've never been on an adventure; well sure I __**pretended **__to go on an adventure, but never a __**real **__one. I'm very excited, now that I know I will have one of my best friends with me. Buttercup. I'm already packed, though there aren't many things that I would like to take, that I could take. The wagon we are to use to travel to Oregon, isn't that big, and fitting me, my Mother's, and my Father's things all crammed up inside it, doesn't leave much room for extra things. I took many clothes, and two blankets so when I sleep, I won't get cold. Many other people are coming with us. Father says it's better to travel with other people, so that we can all keep each other company, and protection. I'm confused on why we need __**protection. **__Adventures are fun, not dangerous. So, why the need for protection? Maybe I will find out sooner. While I was packing my things, I heard lots of cattle outside my window. Father said that we are traveling with many farmers, who own cattle and other animals. It's time for me to say good-bye for now, I will write in you sooner._

_Blossom._

I closed my diary, and locked it tightly. I then put my pencil in my dress pocket, and put on my shoes and left outside to help me father put the rest of our stuff in the wagon.

"Blossom dear, go get that box over there and bring it here." My father said.

"Yes, father." I said, as I went over to the box.

I picked it up with a bit of a struggle and headed back to the wagon. As I gave my father the box, a man walked towards us. My Father set the box down once he saw the man, and they both smiled at each other and shook hands.

I stood confused. I had no idea who this man was. I have seen many of my Father's friends, but never have I seen this one.

"Mr. Jojo, I don't know how many times I can thank you for letting my family travel along with yours." My father said.

"Oh, no need Mr. Utonium. You have helped me around this town, it's the least I could do. Besides, I doubt your family knows the way around the trails." Mr. Jojo said.

They chuckled. Then, Mr. Jojo looked at me, and smiled. I kindly returned it.

"Oh, Mr. Jojo, let me introduce you to my daughter. Her name is Blossom." My father said.

"Blossom, what a nice name for such a lovely young lady. Im sure you'll get along fine with my son. Brick!" Mr. Jojo called out.

From not that far away, I saw a wagon. I assumed it belonged to Mr. Jojo. From behind the wagon, a boy peaked out. Once I saw those red eyes, my heart skipped a beat.

_It can't be him!_

* * *

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews! My goal for this story will be 20 reviews. I hope I made this chapter enjoyable, or worth reading . **

**I am so sorry for not updating PPG Lagoon, but no worries, I will update today! **

**Leave your reviews please, and ill love you forever! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Diary (On the Oregon Trail.)**

**Chapter 3**

"John, I would like you to met my son, Brick Jojo," Mr. Jojo said, as Brick made his way over.

"Please to met you," Brick said, as he bowed polietly.

I glared at him. _As if he is really that nice, _I thought.

"Brick, this is Blossom, John's lovely daughter," Mr. Jojo said, as he gestured to me.

"Yes... lovely indeed," Brick said, as he just rolled his eyes.

"Well, you two play along, me and John are going to go and pack up some more things," Mr. Jojo said.

We waved goodbye, and watched as they dissapeared behind the wagons. Brick instantly looked at me, glaring. I glared back. Out of all people in Townsville, we had to travel with a man who stinks like a monkey, and his annoying, hidiously, ugly, bothersome son?

Brick stuck his tongue out at me, and ran away.

"Hey! Your not suppose to leave!" I called out after him.

"Who said I have to listen to you, brat?" Brick called back, laughing as he too left out of sight.

I crossed my arms and huffed. Stupid boy. Suddenly, I noticed I was standing alone, with no one around. I sat down, even though I know it was un-lady like, and began picking the grass. I could have fun all by myself! Who needs him?

His hair looks like he has been infected somehow..

"Blossom, where is Brick?" My father called out from behind the wagon.

"Uh, he left to go get some water!" I lied.

"Okay, dear!" My father called back.

I continued playing with the grass, riping it out from the ground, until I saw the dirt underneath. I played with the dirt, too. Writing down random things.

"Dirty," Brick said behind me.

"At least I can get cleaned, your dirty 24/7," I replied.

"Shut up, Blossom," Brick sneered, as he took a seat next to me.

"Do you have to sit there? There are many other places to sit," I said, calmly. I dont want to scream at him out of no where. That would be.. weird.

"I want to sit here," Brick said.

"Then I will move," I said, as I got up and sat about three fet away from him.

He smirked at me evily. I took a seat, and the worst pain came to me.

"Ow!" I shouted, as I got up and saw that I had sat on a bee.

"hahah!" Brick laughed, while he pointed at me.

I glared at him, and stomped away, ignoring the little stings while I walked. His laughter was so annoying! This adventure is sure becoming a nightmare.

I walked over to the wagons, and saw Mr. Jojo lock his wagon, as did my Father.

"Blossom, there you are! Is Brick back with the water?" Mr. Jojo asked.

"He couldnt find any," I replied.

"Oh, well, where is he?" Mr. Jojo asked.

"He didnt listen to me when I told him to stay, so he ran away," Blossom said.

"Ran away?" Mr. Jojo repeated.

"Yes, he left me," Blossom said.

"Well, go find him, we are leaving," Mr. Jojo said.

I held in an irratated sigh, and just smiled and left to go get Brick. I saw him still laughing, laying flat on the field. He held his stomach, as he laughed his head off.

"Get up!" I angirly yelled at him.

"Okay, hahah, I-I, ahahaha!" Brick laughed.

"Fine, I'll just leave you here and you can find your way to your new home," I said, as I stomped off.

"Okay, wait up!" Brick called after me.

I ignored him, and walked away.

"Mr. Jojo, I got Brick!" I said, as he turned around and smiled at me.

"Brick, you need to listen to Blossom," Mr. Jojo said, as he scolded Brick.

I gave him a smile of triumph, and left to my wagon.

Everyone got in their wagons, except the middle aged children and teens. We went to the side of the wagons, and helped herd the sheep and other animals. I loved the chickens, they seemed to always look around and enjoy this little trip.

The pigs reminded me of Brick, their constant 'oinks!' and snorts got me a head ache. The sheep were really soft, and I loved petting them as they walked past me. Brick was walking on the opposite side of the wagon from me, so that ment that his face was covered!

I could dance. The Couples Dance... how I dreamed to dance on that floor, with the man of my dreams. Strong, yet gentle and handsome. Where could I find a man like that? This world had no men by that discreption.

My father lead the horses, so did Mr. Jojo. Many other people were traveling down the trail, too. But not to the same palce as others. We will have to part ways in one point on our trip. I saw many people I knew, but never talked to.

Father's partner in his job was behind us, and so was his family. Mother 'non-friend', as she says, was in front of us, along with her husband. The girl I went to school with was in front of us as well, throwing food to the chickens. Some boy with jet black hair was walking beside me, holding a stick in his hand. He pocked the chicken here and there, and I would tell him to stop. He would ignore me and continue. He was worse then Brick!

Three girls walked a little farther in front of us, and they pointed at people, giggled, and pointed again. I saw them point at me, whispered, then one of them rolled their eyes at me. I was confused as to why they were even talking me, I didn't know them. The girl who stared at me had a pink dress, and ribbons at the end of her braids. She seemed to be angry at me for something, but I didnt know what.

"Blossom, come here," I heard Brick call me from the other side.

"I need to stay here," I called back to him.

"Stop being such a goody-toe-shoes for once and get your butt over here!" He said.

I groaned loudly and walked to the other side.

"What?" I said, rudely.

"Who are those girls?" He asked.

"You called me over here to talk about _girls_?" I asked, me anger rising by the second.

"Technically, yes," Brick said. "But I just want to know who they are,"

"Who?" I asked, rolling my eyes and looking in the direction Brick pointed.

It was the three girls that had whispered things about me.

"I dont know," I said quickly, and began to walk away.

I felt him grab my wrist, and pull me back to where I was standing. He didnt grab me too tight, nor too loose. He grabbed me real...

"I know you know them, so tell me." Brick said harshly in my ear.

"Let go of me," I whispered back, as I pulled myself away from him and walked back.

I felt him stare me down, until I was on the other side. I took a deep breath and sighed, as I looked at the girls. They were waving at Brick, and winking. I felt disgusted. Brick? Yuck! Maybe he liked them too, who knows. Why should I care?

I dont care what he does with his life, it's not like he has one in the future. It soon became night time, and Mr. Jojo and my Father lead the horses to the side. They set up the wagons in a deformed circle, and me, Mr. Jojo, Brick, Father, and Mother all began laying blankets inside the deformed circle of the wagons.

"We will sleep like this for the rest of the trip for protection," My Mother said.

"Brick and Blossom will sleep in the wagon, you two have had a long day," Mr. Jojo said.

I was mentally screaming and throwing a trantrum in my head, as me and Brick went in to the wagon. He tied the cover tightly, and then looked at me. He was staring at me, threatening me with those bloody eyes of his.

"Are you going to tell me who those girls are?" He asked, though it sounded more like he was demanding me.

"I already told you, I dont know who _they are,_" I said, as I gritted my teeth and began going under my blankets, "Im going to sleep,"

"Shut up," He said, as he too went under his blankets.

I felt my diary next to me, as Brick told me that I was not important to this trip. That they should have left me. Worse, he told me to 'shut up'. I felt so childish as I felt his words hurt me, and my diary's cover become covered in droplets of my tears.

**I made Brick so evil, didnt I? Well, I want him in character. Though Blossom isnt really in character. She seems more... bad? I dont know. **

**Review! Updating again today :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Diary (On the Oregon Trail.)**

**Chapter 4**

I got up early the next morning, and saw that Brick was still asleep. Thank God. I grabbed my Diary and turned to the next empty page. I got my pen and began writing in the events of yesterday, and how I felt about today.

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday was such a bad day! I found out that I was traveling with a dumb boy, Brick. Yes, Brick. What kind of a name is that? I also have to travel with his father. Though, he is nothing like Brick at all. He is more sweet... dispite the odd smell of a monkey. He is very nice, and I dont mind him at all. My legs feel rather sore, since I walked all day yesterday, herding the sheep and feeding the chickens. I didnt go near the pigs. I also met another snotty, annoying boy. He was like Brick, always ignoring others, and when he isnt, he is just being plain mean._

_Those three girls from yesterday, very strange. I think I went to school with them, I'm not sure. One of them looked very angry at me, and I want to know why. Strangely, they were flirting with Brick. __**Flirting. **__Who would flirt with him? he isnt even that atractive, not that he isnt, its just, he is NOT that attractive. Ugh, never-_

"What is that?" Brick said, as he snatched my diary away.

"Give it back!" I yelled at him, as he tried to reach for it. He held it high in the air, and it seemed he was having fun watching me try and jump for it.

"Let's see, you had a bad day," Brick began, "I am a dumb boy,"

"Give it!" I yelled.

"It's is a neat name, if you ask me," Brick said, smirking. "Like my Father? Didnt see that coming,"

"Stop reading it!" I said angirly.

"Scared of pigs?" Brick teased, "I thought you said you didnt... know..."

"I said not to read it!" I shouted, as I slapped him with my flat hand across his cheek.

He dropped my diary and looked at me, shocked.

"Next time, dont mess with me, _Brick,_" I said, as I untied the cover and hoped out the wagon.

I felt as if my privacy had been invaded. _Of course it has! He read your diary! Your __**diary**__! Who knows if he read the part of how attractive he is? He probably would laugh at you, and die from laughing! Why would I care? _I thought, as I sat down and leaned my back against one of the wagon tires.

I put my diary on my lap, and placed my chin in my hands. Why did I feel so troubled? He read it, oh well. He got slapped, boo hoo. That's what he gets. I heard him hopp out of the wagon, and make his way to me. He took a seat next to me, and sighed, obviously trying to get my attention.

"There are other places to sit," I said.

"I want to sit here," He replied.

"Whatever," I mumbeled.

"You are such a brat," He said.

I got up quickly, and looked at him angirly. Cant he see that I dont want to talk to him? so stubborn!

"And your a jerk!" I shouted, as I grabbed my diary and left.

He was throwing rocks to god knows where, looking as if he was in deep thought. I saw Mr. Jojo and Father begin to get the blankets and things back into the wagons. They started to lead the horses back to the trial, as did everyone else who had stayed in the place we stayed in.

Brick got up once he felt the wagon he was leaning on begin to move. He looked at me, and I glared back at him. He just rolled his eyes, and got back to his place. As did I. Mother gave me a bag of seeds for the chickens, and told me to feed them as I lead them. I did as she told me, and threw the seeds on the ground and they pecked at them.

Suddenly, I felt someone tap me hard on my shoulder.

"Dont you see that I dont want to talk to you?" I said, as I turned around.

To my surprise, it wasnt Brick, but the three girls. One was wearing a blue dress, the other one in a green dress, the the one who stood in the middle was wearing a dark pink dress. She still had those ribbons.

"Blossom, isnt it?" She said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

She smirked, and it was scary how it resembled Brick's somehow.

"Oh nothing," She said. " Except that I want to know if you know that boy on the other side,"

"...I wish I didnt," I murmured.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Yes, why?" I said, as I threw more food. We were walking and talking, and I knew Brick was hearing. Nosey jerk.

"I was wondering if you could... talk to him, for me," She asked, in a scary sweet way.

"Uh... I dont talk to him much," I said, trying my best to get them away from me.

"Please?" She asked, slowly seeming to get a little impatient.

"Okay," I said, though I wouldnt really talk to him.

Brick was on the other side, poking the chickens, then feeding them. He had been listening, and smirking, but it faded when he heard Blossom agree to talk to him about the girl. He didnt want to know about her, but someone else. The one in the blue seemed rather cute, and he wanted to tease her. He did that to all the girls he felt attractive to.

Espicially one pink, attitude, mean when she wants to be, pretty girl. He really felt attractive to her. And when she slapped him, he just felt like he really liked her! She had guts to lay a hand on him, but it didnt matter to him. She was different. She hadnt seemed to take a liking to him, more like she loathed him. That just made her more better!

Many girls had fancied Brick, usually batting their eyelashed, flirting, basically everything to get his attention. But she grabbed _his _attention. Though, he wouldnt tell her. She didnt need to know. She was annoying, sure, but he liked it when she got angry at him.

He then gagged, feeling very unlike him, thinking about her that way. She was his Father's friend's daughter! Still, there was nothing wrong with that.

"Stop it!" Brick said to himself.

"Thanks alot!" He heard the girl say.

"Sure, no porblem," Blossom said.

He heard the girls walk away, back to their places in front of them, and waved to him. he didnt wave back. Gosh, they had been annoying him all day yesterday! He just wanted to know who they were so he could tell them to stop. Or more like command.

"Dude, look at that!" A boy said excitedly behind him.

One of the chickens had fallen over, and was having a hard time getting up. Brick laughed along with the boy.

"C'mon, get up!" The boy teased, as he laughed harder.

"Cant even move!" Brick added, as the boy poked the chicken.

"Stupid chicken!" He said, poking it on its side.

It cried out in pain, and it tried harder to get up. They just laughed, pointed, poked, luaghed, pointed, poked. It finally got up, and began running towards the boys. Threatinging to poke it. Brick and the boy ran away from it, as it ran faster after them.

Blossom came out from the other side.

"You two are so evil! Treats you right for teasing the chicken, I should let it eat you!" Blossom said, as she picked up the chicken.

"Shut up, pinky," The boy said.

"Yeah, shush Blossom," Brick said.

"Brick, your very mean to me," Blossom said, suddenly seeming hurt. She had batted her eyelashes, and made a sad face. She was going to get him back for reading her diary. "You said you loved me!"

"What?" Brick yelled, shocked, as a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"But if you want to be mean to me, so be it, besides, your new friend is way better!" Blossom said, as she skipped away. She made a disgusting face as she went to the other side.

"Whoa, dumped by your girl!" The boy said.

"What? She-what?" Brick stammered.

"See you around, dude!" The boy said, as he ran away. His jet black hair hardly moving, do to his spikes.

"Blossom!" Brick yelled, confused and angry.

"Teaches you!" Blossom said, poking her head from the other side. "Read my diary again, and you will get worse!"

"You brat! Annoying, woman!" Brick said, "Girls, so stupid,"

"I heard that!" Blossom yelled.

**Review! Updating again :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Diary (On the Oregon Trail.)**

**Chapter 5**

It had already reached the night time, and like they do, they made a deformed circle. Blossom and Brick entered the wagon, and Blossom ignored Brick, going under her covers and closing her eyes.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Blossom suddenly asked.

"Cause, your annoying, stupid, ugly, dirty-"

"I get it," Blossom interrupted, as she flipped over. "Want to know why I hate you?"

"You hate me? Your such a goody, goody. I didnt think you would hate me," Brick said, smirking.

"Your so dumb, you tease me with no reason at all, you are just evil, your hair looks like its constantly on fire, your eyes are the most ugliest eyes ever, your attitude makes me vomit, so does the sight of your face, you like those girls, you always try to read my-"

"What was that, Pinky?" Brick teased. "You hate me cause I like the girls?" his smirk widened.

"I didnt say that!" Blossom said, sitting up and looking at him with disbelief.

"Did so," Brick said.

"It just slipped out, I didnt mean to say it," Blossom defended herself.

"But you thought it, right?" Brick said, "Jealous?"

"Be quiet! Just go to sleep," Blossom said, as she layed back down.

Brick moved over to her, leaning down so his mouth was right next to her hear. He whispered huskily, yet evilly.

"You haven't finished, Blossom,"

"I did, now leave me alone," Blossom said, turning over so that she faced him. her face was scrunched up with annoyance, and it clrealy said 'leave-me-alone-and-go-to-sleep-unless-you-want-to-get-slapped.'

But, Brick is too stubborn to even listen. He leaned down closer, as his face was inches away from her's.

"Tell me," Brick began, "What makes you think I like those girls? They are nice, and better than you,"

"Shut up," Blossom said, as she pushed him away.

He gave up, and went to sleep. He sighed, and covered himself with his blanket. He couldnt sleep, he needed to know why Blossom hated him for taking a small liking to the girls.

"Blossom,"

"Hmm." Blossom groaned, a hint of anger in her voice.

"Come here," He said.

"Shut up, and go to sleep!" She groaned.

"Then I will go over there," Brick said.

"You stubborn boy," Blossom said.

Brick ignored her, though he found it hard not to just yell at her, poke her (for no reason), and just be mean to her for the rest of the night. Still, he tried to keep his calm. He moved next to her, so that he was facing her as he laid on his side.

"I just said I hated you for liking those girls because you dont even know them! Its disgusting!" Blossom said, though it was muffled because her head was burried in her pillow.

"Im staying here, its comfortable," Brick said.

"Then I am going over there," Blossom said, grabbing her pillow and throwing it to the other side.

"Girls," Brick mumbeled.

Many weeks passed by, and it had finally been almost three months. Only three months were left on the Oregon Trail, not to mention that they still had another five months to cross other paths. Brick had turned fourteen during those months, and Blossom was still thriteen. Brick became more fit, walking everyday, and having some muscles in his arm do from the poking at the chickens.

The girls still grew on him, and Brick found himself a bit more attractive to them. It was hard trying to get the attention of someone who thought your hair was on fire, but, he still tried. He made friend with the boy, his name was Butch Jojoson.

Blossom hadnt made any friends, though she did catch up with Buttercup one day, as she was yelling at a boy who had the same hair color as she.

"You deserve a good beating!" She yelled, her hands on her hips.

"Dont get your pantie-"

"Shut up!" She yelled, kicking him in the wrong place.

He groaned in pain, as he tried grabbing Buttercup and hitting her too. The pain in his groin prevented him from doing so. She and Buttercup talked alot for those months they had traveled together. It was nice seeing a friend.

As she and Buttercup were feeding the chickens, Brick and Butch, followed by the girls, came up to them. Blossom tried looking anywhere but Brick, the last time she remembered being with him in the wagon wasnt what she expected. Though, she did like the way his soft lips felt on top of hers. She stopped him from doing anything, she didnt even know what got into her when she kissed him back.

"Butch isnt worth a Buck," Buttercup teased silently.

"I heard that Butterbutch," Butch replied.

"Stop calling me that!" Buttercup warned.

"I just came over to ask if Blossom wanted to come with us to the forest over there," Brick said.

"No, thanks," Blossom said, not looking at him.

He got angry, not liking how Blossom ignored him for a whole week now. Was his kiss so bad? Heck, she kissed him back, so she shouldnt be complaning.

"Blossom, can I talk to you for a second?" Brick asked, but he didnt wait for an answer as he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her away.

"Hey!" She protested.

He pinned her to the back of the wagon, and he waisted no time in kissing her. He felt her struggle for a moment, before giving in and kissing him back. He felt her part her lips, and he darted his tongue in. Feeling every part of her mouth.

She pulled away, needing some air.

"Why are you ignoring me?" Brick said, slightly panting.

"You told me many time that you hated me, so why are you kissing me?" She asked, as her pink eyes met his red eyes.

"You told me the same, and yet you kiss me back," Brick said.

"Shut up," Blossom said, as she slipped away from him and began heading back.

"Blossom!" Brick called out, but she had already went back to where she had been.

"Brick, are you done? We have to go to the forest now before we start moving again!" Butch said, "Buttercup agreed to go,"

"Buttercup?" Blossom said, glancing at her.

"Sorry, Bloss, but it will be the only time I get to see bugs! You know Mother doesnt let me do that when she is around!" Buttercup said, as she followed the others towards the small forest.

Brick looked at her, begging her to come with him just by looking at her. She shook her head, and went to the wagon. Brick was losing patience! Darn, gril! What is up with her?

"Blossom, wait!" Brick called out to her.

"Stop it, Brick," Blossom said, her voice filled with hurt, "Go with them! You dont want me there, I know you. We shouldnt even be doing the things we do, you hate me, I-"

"I dont hate you, Blossom, just let me tell you," Brick said.

"Well, I hate you!" Blossom said, as she stormed off.

"Fine! Be that way, Blossom! Stupid, annnoying, girl! What did I ever see in you?" Brick spat, as he walked off.

Blossom reached for her diary, opened it to another empty page, grabbed her pen, and began writing. Her diary was almost filled up, with many secrets. About her 'adventure', about the three girls, Butch, Buttercup, the animals she came love... and Brick.

_Forget about him, Blossom... he doesnt love you, he hates you._

Her cheeks were wet from her tears, as she wrote the last words in her diary, and closed it. Three months wasnt that long, she could live without Brick comforting her in the wagon, being a different Brick she never knew. Strong, yet soft and gentle. Where in the world would she find another man like that?

She wouldnt... because Brick was the only one.

**OOOOOHHHH, is this a cliff hanger? Its not to me, but sorry if it is to you :P**

**PPG reader—I am sorry if it came wrong to you, but I only stated that 'I would love 20 reviews', I am NOT commanding it :) If it is a put off, then I am sorry, but if your tempted to NOT review, then dont review!**

**Hehe, Review! Updating... maybe one more...**


End file.
